


Excepto tú

by EarlineNathaly



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlineNathaly/pseuds/EarlineNathaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entonces notó como la sonrisa de Astrid pasaba lentamente de una satisfecha a una completamente diferente. Hiccup conocía esa sonrisa. Era la sonrisa que Astrid se reservaba para los desafíos y las competencias. Sintió una sensación de vértigo en el estómago. ¿Acaso Astrid lo estaba retando? ¿A besarla?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excepto tú

**Author's Note:**

> Excepto tú  
> Categoría: HTTYD  
> Genero: Romance, Humor  
> Clasificación: K+  
> Palabras: 2,038  
> Paring: Hiccstrid  
> One-shot
> 
> Resumen: Entonces notó como la sonrisa de Astrid pasaba lentamente de una satisfecha a una completamente diferente. Hiccup conocía esa sonrisa. Era la sonrisa que Astrid se reservaba para los desafíos y las competencias. Sintió una sensación de vértigo en el estómago. ¿Acaso Astrid lo estaba retando? ¿A besarla?

El cielo estaba nublado pronosticando una fuerte lluvia. Con suerte no habría tormenta. Berk podía tener la vista más encantadora de los atardeceres, pero sólo cuando el clima lo permitía, puesto que allí en la isla el clima era extremoso, y podía pasar de soleado – todo lo soleado que Berk podía ser – a granizo en menos de una hora. Afortunadamente, todo parecía indicar que hoy llovería solamente.

Ese día los jóvenes jinetes habían tenido un día ajetreado, manteniendo al Screaming Death fuera de Berk. Hiccup se había quedado preocupado después del incidente, por lo que se había encerrado en el cuarto que tenía en la forja para su uso personal trabajando en cualquier proyecto que se le ocurriera.

Faltaba alrededor de una hora para que el sol se pusiera cuando Astrid se apareció por ahí. 

– ¿Hiccup? – preguntó entrando, Stormfly detrás de ella – ¿Estás ahí?

– Por acá, Astrid. – respondió desde el pequeño cuarto.

Cuando su dueña desapareció de su vista tras la cortina que hacía las veces de puerta, Stormfly decidió que se echaría frente al permanente fuego de la forja. Toothless estaba ahí también. Abrió un ojo al percatarse de que ella se acercaba y al comprobar quién era, se hizo un poco a un lado para dejarle espacio. Una vez que se hubieron acomodado, ambos dragones se quedaron dormidos, agotados por la aventura de ese día.

– Hey, ¿qué estas haciendo?

Hiccup dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y la miró.

– Sólo unos proyectos. Trataba de idear una manera en que la cola de Toothless lo ayudara a ser más veloz.

Astrid sonrió, tomando sus bocetos y dándoles una mirada escrutadora. 

– ¿Por qué no tratas con pollo? – bromeó regresándole el cuaderno – Es mucho más fácil y eficaz.

– Ya lo intenté. – murmuró él – No funcionó.

Astrid se rió. Entonces comenzó a pasearse por el pequeño cuarto admirando los dibujos que estaban pegados en las paredes. Cuando no dijo nada más, Hiccup regresó su atención al proyecto. O al menos, lo intentó, porque con Astrid ahí, le era imposible concentrarse.

– Así que… - comenzó, para llenar el silencio ¬¬- ¿No trajiste tu hacha?

– No – respondió ella extrañada. Tenía un prototipo de madera a escala de un arma en las manos, uno que Hiccup jamás llegó a construir. – ¿Por qué?

– ¿Para afilarla?

– La afilaste ayer.

– Sí, bueno… - se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello, nervioso y sin saber qué más añadir.

– Sólo vine a visitarte – dijo ella casualmente, poniendo el prototipo de madera en su sitio. – ¿No puedo?

– ¡Sí! N-no es lo que quise decir.

Astrid sonrió, satisfecha. Después tomó uno de los libros que Hiccup tenía cerca del escritorio, llenos de bocetos. Como no había lugar donde sentarse, se subió de un brinco a la parte del escritorio que él no estaba usando y se puso a hojear el cuaderno despreocupadamente. Hablando de no poder concentrarse.

– No me hagas caso, regresa a tu proyecto. – dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Eso ya era una burla. Hiccup se preguntó si ella era realmente inconsciente de la distracción que le provocaba. Apretó los labios y no tuvo más remedio que fingir que trabajaba.

– La verdad es que vine a ver cómo estabas. – comentó ella después de una pausa.

– ¿Eh?

– Me refiero al Screaming Death – aclaró – No tiene caso preocuparnos por si regresa o no, o cuando lo hará. – estiró una mano y la puso sobre la de él que sostenía el lápiz. – Sólo podemos entrenar y estar alerta. – le sonrió. – Estaremos bien.

Hiccup sonrió de vuelta. No supo si sorprenderse o no acerca de Astrid siendo capaz de leerlo de una manera tan acertada. La mano de ella se quedó tal vez un segundo más del necesario sobre la suya antes de retirarla. 

Astrid siguió hojeando el diario y Hiccup regresó la mirada al proyecto que tenía enfrente, pero no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando Astrid exclamó:

– ¡Hey! ¿Me puedo quedar con éste? – preguntó mostrándole un dibujo de Stormfly en pleno vuelo. Estaba muy detallado e incluso tenía trazos en color azul en las alas y el cuerpo.

– Claro, ¡Pero yo te lo doy! – exclamó en lo que a Astrid le pareció una cómica sobrerreacción dramática cuando ella se disponía a arrancar la hoja.

Hiccup tomó el cuaderno y con cuidado comenzó a descocerlo para sacar la hoja que tenía plasmada a la dragona de Astrid.

– ¿Con qué pintaste sus alas? El carbón no es azul.

– ¿Te refieres al azul flor de vinca? – preguntó arqueando una ceja y la comisura derecha de la boca. Astrid gruñó mientras rodaba los ojos, pero sonreía. 

– Ni me recuerdes a Fishlegs y su fijación por los colores.

– Oh, pero si tú misma le diste un poco de pistacho a ese Screaming Death.

– Sí, bueno. La euforia del momento. 

Hiccup rió entre dientes mientras que por fin lograba sacar la hoja del libro y se la entregaba. Ella la tomó y él se dispuso a cocerlo de nuevo.

– La verdad es que sí es flor de vinca. – reconoció él disimulando una sonrisa cuando Astrid desvió abruptamente la vista del dibujo y lo miró con las cejas alzadas. – Experimentaba con algunos pigmentos para la pintura con que marcaríamos a los dragones – explicó encogiéndose de hombros. La probé primero con algunos de mis bocetos. Así que ahí lo tienes. – dijo señalando la hoja que ella tenía en sus manos. – Azul flor de vinca.

Astrid regresó la vista a la hoja y le sonrió al dibujo.

– Pues me gusta. Lo colgaré en la pared de mi habitación. A Stormfly le encantará verse a sí misma cada que asome la cabeza por la ventana. – rió entre dientes.

Hiccup sintió una punzada de orgullo en el pecho al pensar que Astrid colgaría uno de los dibujos que él había hecho en su habitación. 

– ¿No habrás usado cinabrio para ese rojo bermellón de casualidad? – preguntó ella con un tono de broma. – Creo que le afectó el cerebro a Fishlegs.

Hiccup volvió a arquear la ceja en su dirección.

– Pues sí. Fue él quien hizo el pigmento rojo, de hecho. – confirmó sonriendo – ¿A qué se debe el comentario?

– El muy ingenuo cree que puede besarme.

Hiccup casi se cae de la silla.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó con la voz estrangulada.

Astrid se rió para sus adentros, disfrutando de su reacción.

– Oh, ¿no te dije? – continuó usando el mismo todo despreocupado.

“No. No me dijiste” pensó él.

– La idea de usar el comportamiento territorial de los dragones fue mía. Fishlegs se emocionó tanto que proclamó que debido a mi evidente genialidad, podría besarme en la boca.

La expresión de Hiccup era bastante cómica. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y boqueaba como pescado, tratando de encontrar unas palabras que se negaban a llegar.

– Pero no te preocupes. Le dejé en claro que nadie iba a besarme en la boca, jamás.

Hiccup sacudió la cabeza, como saliendo de trance. 

– ¿Nadie? – después de que la palabra salió de su boca, se abofeteó mentalmente. La voz le había salido en un tono que dejaba en evidencia que se sentía traicionado.

Esta vez fue el turno de Astrid para mirarlo con expresión de escepticismo. 

– Es decir… – trató de nuevo – ¿Yo no cuento?

No sabía de dónde le había salido la valentía para preguntarle eso, pero había lógica en su pregunta, ¿no? Ya se habían besado en ocasiones anteriores. Tres, para ser exactos. No es que las estuviese contando.

– No, tú no cuentas. – respondió ella alegremente. Al ver su expresión herida, dulcificó un poco el tono – He sido yo quién te ha besado a ti. – aclaró.

– Oh. – no supo que decir. Entonces notó como la sonrisa de Astrid pasaba lentamente de una satisfecha a una completamente diferente, como si un plan brillante se le acabase de ocurrir. Hiccup conocía esa sonrisa. Era la sonrisa que Astrid se reservaba para los desafíos y las competencias. 

Sintió una sensación de vértigo en el estómago. ¿Acaso Astrid lo estaba retando? ¿A besarla?

– Sí – respondió ella como si le leyera el pensamiento – Es un reto.

Hiccup pestañeó, tratando de procesarlo. ¿Esto era real o ya alucinaba? Entonces decidió que no le importaba si estaba soñando, aprovecharía la oportunidad. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando se acordó.

– ¿Vas a golpearme, verdad?

Astrid dejó escapar un gesto de exasperación antes de acercar su mano derecha a su cara y usar el dedo medio y el pulgar para golpearle la nariz.

– ¡Auch!

– Listo. Ya te golpeé. – declaró, satisfecha.

Sintiéndose un poco más seguro después de eso, Hiccup se puso de pie y ella separó las piernas para dejarle espacio. De pronto, ambos se pusieron nerviosos. Los besos que habían compartido habían sido espontáneos, en lugar de premeditados como éste.

Hiccup tuvo miedo de que algo saliera mal, no quería terminar picándole un ojo con la nariz o algo peor. Por lo que le tomó la cara entre las manos y cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos.

Error, porque él sabía que cuando la miraba a los ojos, no podía hacer nada más. Estaban muy cerca, tanto que podía ver las discretas pecas que Astrid tenía en la frente.

– Tal vez podrías darme un consejo – susurró, tratando de aligerar el ambiente y calmarse un poco – ¿En qué piensas comúnmente antes de besarme?

–No pienso – susurró ella de vuelta. – Sólo lo hago.

Los alientos de ambos chocaban en las mejillas del otro, y Astrid tuvo que dejar el dibujo a un lado para evitar arrugarlo, al apretar tan fuerte los puños. En su lugar las puso en sus hombros.

Hiccup decidió que era un buen consejo. Si lo pensaba demasiado, nunca la besaría. Así que se inclinó dispuesto a darle un beso corto en los labios, pero se acobardó y terminó por dárselo en la mejilla. Pero no, se dijo a sí mismo. Se había prometido que no lo echaría a perder y no lo haría.

Separó lentamente sus labios de la mejilla de Astrid y volvió a besarla en la otra mejilla, para después acariciársela con el pulgar. Ella había cerrado los ojos, pero los abrió para mirarlo. Se miraron hasta el último momento, hasta que Hiccup anuló la distancia entre ellos y la besó.

Ninguno tenía mucha experiencia. De hecho, ambos habían sido la primera experiencia el uno del otro, pero el cariño no la necesita.

Los besos no duraban más que unos pocos segundos, pero apenas uno terminaba, otro comenzaba. Astrid enterró los dedos en el cabello color caoba, feliz por fin de tener una excusa. Hiccup, por su parte, se veía incapaz de trazar pensamiento coherente, pero decidió que bien valía la pena, incluso si Astrid decidía golpearlo hasta que se le cayera el brazo.

Hiccup olía a limpio, evidenciando que no hacía mucho que había tomado un baño, a pesar de no ser Lördag. Astrid olía a hierba y a aire fresco, producto de volar todo el día.

Hiccup le acarició el cabello y el cuello, y sus dedos tibios la hicieron estrechar el abrazo buscando más de aquella placentera sensación. Los labios en un principio tímidos de ambos se volvieron poco a poco más seguros y firmes. Después de unos minutos, se separaron con un jadeo y un sonido discreto, pero no se soltaron.

– Recuérdame que te rete a besarme más seguido. – sonrió ella débilmente mientras recuperaban el aliento. Hiccup le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Sí, bueno… tienes permiso de arrancarme la otra pierna si no acepto.

A Astrid le brillaron los ojos con un brillo astuto. 

–Te tomaré la palabra, entonces. – prometió antes de jalarlo hacia sí, pero Hiccup se detuvo justo antes de que llegara tan ansiado contacto.

– Pero espera. ¿Qué hay acerca de que nadie va a besarte jamás?

Astrid rodó los ojos y bufó suavemente con divertida exasperación.

– Nadie va a besarme en los labios jamás – repitió – excepto tú, Hiccup.

Él sonrió, inmensamente feliz, y esta vez, con toda la confianza, se inclinó para besarla.

Afuera del pequeño cuarto, dos dragones dormían junto al fuego; y afuera de la forja, la lluvia azotaba los caminos de Berk con insistencia, por lo que estaban desiertos. Nadie soñaría con salir en ese momento, por eso Astrid y Stormfly no tuvieron más que esperar en la forja a que amainara la tormenta, lo cual no sucedió si no hasta varias horas después.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:   
> 1\. Bueno, pues esto se ubica después del episodio 8 “Apetito para la Destrucción” de la segunda temporada.  
> 2\. La verdad es que veo los episodios en inglés, por lo que no sé cuál fue la traducción que usaron para el azul. En inglés era “Periwinkle blue”, por lo que lo traduje literal, además que si en la traducción usaron otra palabra, no habría quedado con el contexto de la historia.  
> 3\. El cinabrio sí es un pigmento que antiguamente usaban para hacer rojo, pero es tóxico, de ahí el comentario de Astrid.  
> 4\. La imagen de profile del fic la encontré en tumblr. No sé de quién sea, pero no es mía. Créditos al autor original.


End file.
